


Hop on Pop

by theforgetfulalchemist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgetfulalchemist/pseuds/theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: Percy receives a rude awakening thanks to Annabeth's bedtime story choices.
Kudos: 11





	Hop on Pop

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Oof!"

Percy had been having his first good dream in months (about pizza, he was sure) when a solid force collided onto his side.

He rolled over on his back, groaning.

Opening his eyes, a small boy with jet black hair and stormy gray eyes exposed pearly baby teeth in a wide grin.

Without warning, the boy launched himself up to slam heavily against his father again.

"Ow!"

The boy giggled.

"Annabeth." Percy mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm?" she was lying face down on her pillow beside him, her golden hair fanning out on either side of her.

"You read him Hop on Pop, didn't you?"

Annabeth smirked dreamily.

"Maybe."

"Ow!"

Percy's son had made painful contact with his stomach again.

Anabeth laughed softly and pushed herself out of bed.

"Okay pumpkin, let's let Daddy sleep, okay?" she said, picking her son up by the middle.

"Okay!' he chirped happily.

Percy rolled over again as she carried the wriggling toddler to his room and yawned.

"Do me a favor, Annabeth?" he called in a hazy mutter as he fell back asleep. "Next time, read him the Iliad. Much less violent."

A/N: Because you know Annabeth would read to her kids constantly. Just a short, silly drabble I've had on my mind for a while. Also inspired by the part of MOA where Percy mentions Sally reading Dr. Suess to him when he was little.


End file.
